Our Story
by BabyXiaoLu
Summary: Inilah kehidupan kita... Kisah Kita... Cinta Kita... This Is Our Story EXO fanfic with HunHan couple as Main Cast/Yaoi/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Other SMTOWN Family

Rated: T

Warning: this Yaoi, Mpreg, So don't like don't read

Happy Reading!

-Part 1-

"Oh Sehun, maukah kau menjadi suami dari Xi Luhan dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya Pendeta pada seorang namja tampan yang memakai tuxedo hitam elegan. Namja bernama Oh Sehun atau yang akrab di panggil Sehun tadi menatap sang pendeta lurus dan tajam, membuat pendeta tersebut agak bergidik ngeri.

"Ya. Saya bersedia" jawabnya tegas.

Sang pendeta lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja manis di samping Sehun. Namja catik bernama Xi Luhan itu terlihat gugup. Terbukti dari gerakan keduan telapak tanngannya yang memegang sebuket bunga cantik itu saling meremas.

"Dan Xi Luhan, maukah kau menjadi suami dari Oh Sehun dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" tanya pendeta kepada Luhan.

"Ya. Saya bersedia" jawab Luhan sama tegasnya dengan Sehun.

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu" kata pendeta mengakhiri sumpah dua sejoli ini.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga tubuh mereka saling menghadap. Luhan menundukan kepalanya menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi hingga telinganya. Walau sering berciuman dengan Sehun, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman di depan umum dan dilihat oleh beratus-ratus orang. Karena proses pemberkatan mereka di tayangkan langsung di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta Korea.

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya lembut. Tangan yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka merapat.

"kau sekarang milikku seutuhnya Oh Luhan" bisik Sehun sebelum dua bibir itu bertaut dengan diiringi tepuk tangan para hadirin.

"Hah~ lelahnya" gumam Tao sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah dorm EXO diikuti member lain.

Sekarang semua member EXO (kecuali Sehun dan Luhan) sudah sampai di dorm setelah menghadiri upacara pemberkatan dan resepsi pernikahan Hunhan couple. Karena mereka merupakan anggota boyband yang sedang naik daun, maka berita pernikahan HunHan couple menjadi berita terpanas tahun ini. Resepsi pernikahan mereka diadakan di taman dekat kantor SMEnt. Resepsi bertema Garden Party itu dihadiri oleh beratus fans, sesama artis, dan netizen. Sehingga membuat pesta itu berakhir sampai malam.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan di langkahi oleh adik terkecilku sendiri. Padahal aku lebih tua darinya." Kata Suho

Member lain hanya bisa menganggukan kepala merespon perkataan Suho.

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan hyung saat Sehun mengajaknya menikah. Hahaha~ dasar anak kecil. Cuma gara-gara beda subgroup dan takut Luhan hyung selingkuh, dia sampai melakukan itu." Kata kai yang tidur di pangkuan D.O

"Hah~ semoga si devil magnae itu tak membuat Luhan gege hamil dulu." Gumam Lay yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Suho yang duduk persis di sampingnya.

"Emang Luhan hyung bisa hamil? Diakan namja" kata Suho menyahuti gumaman Lay. Member yang mendengar perkataan Suho sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sulay couple.

"Kalian tidak tahu? Luhan gege itu INTERSEX, jadi dia mempunyai 2 kelamin. Walau luarnya dia namja, tapi dalamnya dia seorang yeoja" kata Lay lagi.

"MWOOOO?" teriak para seme serentak.

"Iya juga ya. Aku lupa kalau Luhan gege itu intersex" ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

"Baby panda, kamu tau kalau Luhan itu seorang intersex?" tanya Kris

"Hu'um, bahkan D.O gege, Xiumin gege, Baekhyun gege juga tahu" jawab Tao

"Kalian saja para seme yang tidak peka. Tidak seperti Yunho atau Siwon hyung"

Para ukepun berdiri dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing. Sementara para seme masing mematung di tempat.

"KAI, SUHO, KRIS, CHANYEOL, CHEN TIDUR DILUAR!"

Ceklek ... BLAMMM

Wah... mungkin para seme akan mendapat kecupan dari banyak nyamuk dan belaian angin malam ini.

HunHan Side

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya sayang. Kalian pasti capek setelah pesta tadi" kata Mrs Xi pada Sehun dan Luhan. Saat ini mereka Mr dan Mrs Oh beserta Mr dan Mrs Xi mengantar Sehun dan Luhan ke hotel tempat sehun dan Luhan menginap untuk honeymoon. Sebagai pengantin baru, tentu saja HunHan couple mendapat jatah libur dari agensi selama 2 hari. Walaupun tidak lama, tapi mereka cukup senang akan hal itu. Apalagi fans juga menerima hubugan mereka yang memang agak tidak lazim.

"nanti kalau main jangan kasar ya Sehunnie" ucap Mrs Oh. Sontak Luhan langsung blushiing seketika.

"Umma~" Luhan merajuk. Semua terkekeh saat mendengar rengekan Luhan.

"Tenang saja umma, aku akan bermain lembut nanti malam" kata Sehun. Luhan sontak melotot pada Sehun.

"Aww~ sakit chagiya" Rajuk Sehun setelah Luhan dengan sadisnya menginjak kakinya.

"Sudahlah. Cepat kalian istirahat. Kami pulang dulu" Kata Mr Xi.

Mr dan Mrs Oh serta Mr dan Mrs Xi berpamitan pada Sehun dan Luhan.

kamar hotel

Luhan memasuki kamar hotel dengan Sehun di belakangnya. Wajah mereka sangat lesu karena pesta tadi yang banyak menguras tenaga.

"Aku mau mandi dulu Sehunnie" kata Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai. Diam-diam dia menuju kearah Luhan yang akan memasuki kamar mandi hotel.

Hup

"Kyaaa~" teriak Luhan saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan merona.

"Kita mandi bersama saja chagiya"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Dan selanjutnya terdengar desahan serta erangan dari pengantin baru tersebut.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Other SMTOWN Family

Rated: T

Warning: this Yaoi, Mpreg, So don't like don't read

Happy Reading!

-2 bulan kemudian-

"Thank You" itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan semua artis SMTOWN untuk mengakhiri konser SMTOWN in LA 2012. Semua artis bergandengan tangan sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat. Lambaian tangan menjadi salam terakhir penutup konser dan kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Sehunnie~ aku lelah" ucap Luhan manja sambil mengampit lengan kiri Sehun. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di belakang panggung untuk bersiap-siap kembali ke hotel.

"Mau aku gendong?" tanya Sehun menggoda.

"Boleh" jawab Luhan semangat. Lalu dia berdiri dibelakng Sehun dan melingkarkan kedua Lengannya di leher Sehun.

"Eh~" Sehun kaget. Biasanya Luhan akan blushing saat dia menggodanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah biasa saja?

"Ayo Sehunnie~" Luhan sudah meloncat loncat di belakang tubuh Sehun.

HUP

"Kyaa~" teriak Luhan saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggendongnya denga gaya bridal style.

"Begini lebih enakkan?" Sehun menatap Luhan jahil.

"Kau mengagetkanku" Luhan meninju pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai berjalan ke parkiran.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan perlahan di kasur hotel tempat artis SMTOWN menginap. Tadi saat di mobil, Luhan tertidur dan Sehuntidak tega membangunkannya. Jadi setelah sampai di hotel, Sehun menggendongnya sampai di kamar.

"Kau tau hyung? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku sudah memilikimu sepenuhnya. Saranghaeyo" Sehun mengecup dahi dan bibir Luhan bergamtian. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang bersarang di hati. Betapa besar cinta seorang Oh Sehun kepada Oh Luhan. Para HunHan shipper pasti tau akan hal itu. Iyakan?

Luhan POV

Pemandangan yang kulihat saat pertama kali ku buka mataku pagi ini adalah wajah damai suamiku yang masih tertidur. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang seperti anak-anak. Ah~ aku lupa kalau suamiku ini memang masih anak-anak. Umurnya saja baru 18 tahun. Tapi dia sudah berani menikahiku. Pertama kali saat dia mengajakku menikah aku sempat ragu. Meragukan kesungguhannya yang ingin menikahiku. Bagaimana tidak ragu? Kau akan dinikahi seorang pemuda yang bahkan umurnya masih 18 tahun. Umur yang pasti masih ingin bersenang-senang. Tapi, kesungguhan yang terpancar dari matanya membuatku luluh. Membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali kepada pemuda ini.

Cup

Eh~ aku kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang menciumku.

"Melamun eoh" ternyata Sehun sudah bangun dan menampakkan senyuman jahilnya.

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataannya, Sehun sudah menarik tengkukku lebih dulu.

Normal POV

Sehun mencium Luhan intens membuat desahan halus lolos keluar dari bibir seksi Luhan.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong Sehun keras. Membuat Sehun jatuh dari ranjang mereka. Sedangkan Luhan langsung berlsri ke kamar mandi.

Sehun melongo. Tapi kemudian dia segera menyusul Luhan kekamar mandi. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara Luhan yang sedang muntah. Sontak Sehun jadi panik.

"Hannie~kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Bahkan suara muntahan Luhanpun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sehun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi. Oh~ sial! Luhan mengunci pintunya. Terpaksa dia mendobrak pintunya.

Brakk

Engsel pintupun terbuka dengan sekali dorong dari Sehun

"Hannie~" Sehun segera mendekati tubuh Luhan yang terbaring di lantai yang dingin. Sehun segera menggendong Luhan keluar kamar.

"OMO~ Luhannie hyung" D.O berteriak saat melihat Sehun menggendong Luhan yang sedang pingsan.

"Hyung, aku akan membawa Luhan hyung ke rumah sakit dulu. Kau tolong bilang pada hyungdeul lainnya." Kata Sehun.

D.O menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Sehun segera melesat ke arah lift. Ia ingin cepata membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit.

"Tuhan~ tolong. Semoga Luhan hyung tak apa-apa" Sehun memandang khawatir Luhan yang berada dalam dekapannya.

Sehun mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Lhan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja rasa khawatri merambati hatinya.

"Tenanglah Sehun, Luhan hyung akan baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Kai seolah tak didengarkan oleh Sehun. Yang ada di pikiran namja tampan itu hanya apakah Luhan baik-baik saja?

Ceklekk

Pintu UGDpun terbuka. Seorang dokter muda dengan name tag "Viola" tersebut keluar dari dalam dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Dokter, apakah istri saya baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu dengan kesehatanya?" tanya Sehun beruntun pada sang dokter. Member EXO yang lain juga menunggu jawaban dokter dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tenang Mr. Oh, Mrs Oh tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dia butuh istirahat yang banyak sekarang. Karena dia hidup tidak hanya untuk dirinya saja. Ada nyawa lain erada pada tubuhnya" jelas dokter tersebut.

"maksud dokter apa?" tanya Sehun polos. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang dokter muda tersebut. Sedangkan member yang lain melongo mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Maksudnya kau akan menjadi ayah maknae" kata Kris menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku akan jadi ayah? Ayah? AYAH?" tanya Sehun heboh yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan malas dari Kris.

"Tolong jaga mereka. Usia kandungan Mrs. Oh masih 1 bulan, jadi tolong rawat dengan baik. Saya permisi dulu."

"AAAA~ aku tak percaya. Aku akan jadi ayah? Hahahahhahah." Seru Sehun bahagia. Ia segera berlari masuk ke ruang UGD tempat Luhan sekarang. Sedangkan member lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah calon ayah muda itu. Mereka juga turut senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapat keponakan.

HunHan Side

Sehun mengahampiri Luhan yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan langkah perlahan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang mengelus-elus perutnya sayang sembari tersenyum. Hati Sehun mengahangat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Luhannie~" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan yang tertutup poni. Mata Luhan terpejam menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Sehun.

"Gomawo~" bisik Sehun. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh tak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia mereka.

-2 bulan kemudian-

Sekarang usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Seperti orang hamil pada umunya, Luhan juga mengalami apa yang di sebut dengan "Ngidam". Membuat Sehun selaku sang suami kalang kabut mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan ajaib dari sang anae.

Untuk beberapa saat, EXO-M akan menetap di Korea sampai Luhan melahirkan. Tentu saja ini adalah permintaan sang maknae tercinta. Sehun tak mau di pisahkan dengan Luhan saat Luhan ? tentu saja agar dia bisa lebih menjaga Luhan dan calon anak mereka. Walaupun semua member EXO-M sudah berjanji akan menjaga Luhan, tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak mau dipisahkan dengan Luhan.

"Sehunnie~ boleh aku bertanya?" Luhan bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar. Malam beranjak naik, tapi Luhan masih saja tidak mengantuk. Padahal mata Sehun tinggal 5 watt lagi. Sungguh, siksaan sebagai calon Appa lebih berat daripada menjadi trinee bertahu-tahun.

"Mau tanya apa Luhannie~?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Apakah aku sekarang menjadi gendut? Lihat perutku sudah membesar, apakah nanti kalau usia baby sudah 9 bulan dan perutku akan membesar dan aku akan menjadi aneh, kau akan tetap mencintaikukan?" tanya Luhan. Dia takut nanti kalau Sehun akan berpaling darinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja saat tubuhnya menjadi aneh. Pantaskan kalau Luhan takut. Sehun itu masih muda, masih 18 tahun. Dia masih mau berpacaran denga orang yang bodynya oke.

"Kamu ngomong apasih? Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu dan terus mencintaimu sampai aku tak bisa menghirup udara lagi. Sampai jantungku berhenti berdetak. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang kucinta" jawab Sehun panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Iya sayangku. Sudah ya, ayo kita tidur. Kasihan baby kalau kamu kecapean" Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan langsung memeluknya. Mengurung Luhan dengan pelukan super possesivenya.

"Emmm~ Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan. Sehun yang akan menutup matanya, kembali terjaga mendengar panggilan Luhan.

"Apa chagiya?"

"Entah kenapa aku ingin mencium D.O"

"MWOOO?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Other SMTOWN Family

Rated: T

Warning: this Yaoi, Mpreg, So don't like don't read

Happy Reading!

**Chap Sebelumnya:**

"**Emmm~ Sehunnie?" panggil Luhan. Sehun yang akan menutup matanya, kembali terjaga mendengar panggilan Luhan.**

"**Apa chagiya?" **

"**Entah kenapa aku ingin mencium D.O" **

"**MWOOO?"**

-Chapter 3-

"MWOOO?"

"ANIYA. TIDAK BOLEH! Kenapa harus D.O hyung? Kenapa tidak cium aku saja sich?" Tanya Sehun Kesal.

"Tapi aku maunya D.O Sehunnie" rajuk Luhan

"ANIYA. Aku bilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh" nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi.

"Hiks hiks hiks Sehunnie jaht. Hiks inikan bukan kemauanku hiks. Ini kan keinginan anakmu hiks hiks."

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung. Dia saja masih berupa segumpal darah mana mungkin dia ingin seperti itu. Bilang saja kalau kamu yang ingin cium D.O hyung." Sehun memalingkan kepalanya menghindari wajah Luhan yang sudah berurai air mata. Sungguh rasanya tidak tega melihat istrinya yang unyu-unyu badai itu menangis. Tapi egonya sebagai suami yang protektif dan cemburuan membuatnya buta akan hal itu.

Hiks Hiks Hiks.. suara isakan Luhan masih menghiasi kamar mereka. Sehun tetap pada posisinya. Tak berniat sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Luhan

"Arghhht" suara erangan yang keluar pelan dari bibir Luhan membuat Sehun mebolehkan kepalanya cepat. Dilihatnya Luhan sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sontak Sehun langsung panik dibuatnya

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Sehun panik. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata indahnya dan suara isakan plus erangan lirih keluar dari bibirnya.

"Pe-perutku sa-sakit Sehun-nie" jawab Luhan susah payah. Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Sehun mulai panik luar biasa. Bagaimana ini? Ini adalah pengalamannya menjadi ayah yang pertama. Dia tidak mengetahui tentang kehamilan.

"A-aegya... jangan nakal di dalam perut eomma. Kasihan eomma nanti. Appa janji akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Tapi jangan nakal ya" Sehun mulai mengajak anaknya berbicara. Walau usia kandungan Luhan baru memasuki bulan ketiga.

Suara erangan lirih Luhan mulai tak terdengar lagi. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadi berada di depan perut Luhan ke atas untuk melihat wajah sang istri.

"Bagaimana apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya kini mengelus perut Luhan yang mulai tampak sedikit membesar

"Sakitnya sudah hilang Sehunnie. Nah... sesuai janjimu tadi, kamu harus membiarkanku mencium D.O. aku mohon Sehunnie... nanti kalau anak kita lahir bisa ileran kalau tidak di turuti" Luhan memasang wajah memelas ala anak rusa kepada Sehun. Dan kalau sudah begini Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa

"Huh.. oke tapi ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir ya. Tidak ada pengulangan. Arrasheo?"

"Ne"

o-O-o

Semua member EXO –kecuali HunHan- sedang bersantai ria di ruang TV. Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Luhan datang bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kyunsoo-a" Luhan memanggil Kyunsoo dengan nada imut. Kyungsoo yang awalnya nonton tv dengan Kai yang tiduran di pahanya menolehkan kepala ke arah Luhan.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Emmmmm aku ingin menciummu?" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo baby deernya

"MWOYA?" Kai yang awalnya tiduran di paha Kyungsoo langsung berdiri saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Member EXO yang lain hanya menatap kaget pada Luhan.

"ANIYA. Apa-apaan kau hyung" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo protektif. Membuat Kyungsoo berblushing ria di dekapan Kai.

"Hiks hiks Sehunnie... si Kkamjong membentakku hiks... dia jahat" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun. Air mata keluar lagi dari matanya.

"Aish.. kkamjong. Biarkan XiaoLu mencium Kyungsoo hyung. Hanya di pipi kkamjong" Sehun mencoba membujuk Kai

"Tidak tidak tidak.. tubuh Kyungsoo hyung itu Cuma milik aku. Dan yang boleh menciumnya hanya AKU" kata Kai dengan penuh penekanan

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Sebenarnya dia juga tak ingin Luhan-NYA mencium atau dicium ole namja/yeoja lain. Tapi demi aegyanya rasa tidak sukanya harus dia buang sejauh-jauhnya.

"Ayolah Kai hanya di pipi"

"Oke kalau kamu tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan hyung mencium Kyungsoo hyung maka aku akan menceritakan semua rahasiamu di depan Kyungsoo hyung" perkataan Sehun sontak membuat Kai terdiam. Dia lupa bahwa Sehun membawa sebagian besar rahasianya

"Aish... Oke-oke tai hanya satu kali tidak boleh lebih. Arrasheo!" Kai menyerah. Bisa berbahaya jika Sehun menyebarkan rahasianya

"Hn" Sehun menatap Luhan yang dari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Diangkatnya dagu Luhan dan di hapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bak porselen Luhan

"Sudah hyung. Sekarang kamu boleh mencium Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi Cuma di pipi. Arrasheo" Luhan mengangguk antusias. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sudah bebas dari pelukan maut Kai. Sedangkan Kai sendiri tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

CUPP

Luhan mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Kai memalingkan kepala mereka ke arah lain.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-a semoga anakku sepertimu" Luhan tersenyum senang

"Andwe! Mana mungkin nanti baby seperti Kyungsoo hyung, harusnya baby mirip aku. Akukan Appanya" Sehun merajuk manja.

"Ne ne ne.. Dia akan mirip denganmu Sehunnie" Luhan mengalah pada Sehun. Kalau tidak seperti itu maka akan panjang urusannya

Semua member EXO –kecuali HunHan- menggeleng pelan. Huh~ padahal sebentar lagi akan menjadi Appa tapi tetap saja manja, begitu mungkin pikir mereka.

o-O-o

1 bulan kemudian

Saat ini para uke EXO sedang berbelanja bulanan untuk kebutuhan dorm dan kebutuhan pribadi mereka. Tak jarang suara pekikan dan teriakan menyertai setiap langkah mereka. Untungnya fans tidak fanatik saat ini. Mungkin mereka sadar bahwa salah satu dari keenam namja cantik plus imut plus unyu-unyu itu sedang hamil. Usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke 4. Perutnya sudah tambak membesar.

"Bagaimana kandunganmu Gege?" tanya Tao. Sekarang keenam namja itu sedang menikmati makan siang di salah satu food counter. Mereka memilih tempat yang berada di pojok agar lebih bisa leluasa mengobrol

"Dia baik-baik saja kok. Tambah sehat." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dia senang mendapati semua member EXO memperhatikannya dan bayinya. Dulu dia sempat khawatir kalau nanti member EXO akan menganggap dia aneh karena bisa hamil. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang jauh dari bayangannya. Dan dia amat sangat bersyukur mempunyai keluarga seperti mereka.

Drrrt drrrtt

Luhan merogoh handphonenya dari saku celana

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Baekhyun yang berda di samping Luhan

"Umma Oh... ada apa ya? Tumben dia menelepon" heran Luhan

"Di angkat aja. Mungkin penting" kata Lay

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Yeoboseyo Luhan chagi. Bagaimana kabarmu chagi"_

"Baik Umma. Umma sendiri bagaimana?"

"_Umma juga baik. Bagaimana kandunganmu? Sudah 4 bulankan?"_

"kandunganku baik Umma. Dia sehat kok"

"_Aigooo.. aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu dia lahir. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun?"_

"Sehun sedang ada pekerjaan Umma. Baru nanti sore dia pulang. Apa Umma punya pesan nanti akan aku sampaikan."

"_Katakan padanya kalau besok hyung Sehun yang berada di Amerika akan ke dorm kalian. Karena saat pernikahan kalian dia tidak bisa datang jadi dia ingin berkunjung"_

"Baik Umma. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Sehunnie"

"_Baiklah. Jaga diri baik-baik ne. Makan yang sehat dan banyak. Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan kelelahan. Arrasheo"_

"Arrasheo Umma"

"_Saranghae chagi"_

"Nado Saranghae Umma"

"Apa kata Oh Ahjumma hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Beliau Cuma mengatakan kalau besok hyungnya Sehun akan datang ke dorm." Jawab Luhan

"Aku penasaran dengan hyungnya Sehun." Kata Xiumin dan di amini oleh yang lain

"Sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Dan kita pulang. Nanti kesorean" Kata Luhan

o-O-o

Keesokan Paginya

Dorm EXO tampak tenang pagi ini. Para member sedang menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh 2 Umma masiing-masing group.

Ting tong ting tong

Keheningan itu terganggu dengan suara bel apartement

"Biar aku yang buka" kata Tao yang memang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Namja pemilik mata panda itu segera menuju pintu

Cklekk

"Annyeong" Seorang namja tinggi membungkukan badannya saat Tao membukakan pintu

"Annyeong cari siapa ya?" Namja tinggi tadi menegakkan badannya

DEG

'Ommo... Ganteng Banget' batin Tao.

"Emm apa benar ini dorm EXO?" tanya namja tadi menghentikan Tao dari fantasi anehnya.

"I-iya" jawab Tao gugup. Sumpah demi semua boneka Panda yang ada di dunia ini, namja di depannya benar-benar GANTENG plus TAMPAN. Kaos putih polos di lapisi dengan jaket kulit hitam membuatnya tampak gagah. Celana jins hitam membalut kaki jenjangnya. Ditambah sepatu kets putih membuat penampilannya terlihat santai sekaligus manly. Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat wajah namja ini tidak asing lagi. 'apa aku pernah bertemu namja ini ya?' batin Tao lagi.

"Boleh saya masuk. Di sini dingin sekali" ujar namja itu

"O-oh ma-masuklah" ajak Tao. 'Uh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini sich' runtuknya dalam hati

"Gomawo" namja tadi langsung masuk kedalam apartement.

"Siapa yang datang BabyTao?" tanya Kris. Member EXO yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Semua mata melihat ke arah Tao yang berdiri dengan seorang... NAMJA TAMPAN?

"WOW" para uke –minus Tao- serempak berdecak kagum dengan namja di samping Tao tadi. Namja tadi berjalan ke arah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum

"Hai adik ipar" ujar namja tadi

"MWO? ADI IPAR?"

o-O-o

To Be Continue

**Maaf sebelumnya kalau Updatenya kelamaan.. coz banyak tugas sekolah heheeh**

**And terima kasih yang sudah review, maaf kalau tidak bisa balas satu-satu**

**REVIEWnya yaw chingudeul... please! #pasangpuppyeyes**

**GOMAWO...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Yerin Kim

Cast: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Other SMTOWN Family

Rated: T

Warning: this Yaoi, Mpreg, So don't like don't read

Happy Reading!

Happy Reading!

**Chap sebelumnya:**

**"WOW" para uke –minus Tao- serempak berdecak kagum dengan namja di samping Tao tadi. Namja tadi berjalan ke arah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum**

**"Hai adik ipar" ujar namja tadi **

**"MWO? ADIK IPAR?"**

o-O-o

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua menatap tak percaya pada Luhan dan sang namja tampan tadi. Kini semua mata teralih pada Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Ternyata Sehun sama terkejutnya dengan member yang lain. Terbukti dengan ekspresinya yang syok saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang ia kira masih di Amerika malah sudah ada di depannya.

"Ehem... oh jadi anda kakaknya Sehun. Perkenalkan Suho imnida. Saya leader EXO-K" ucap Suho membuyarkan rasa terkejut semua members. Benar-benar leader yang baik.

"Ne. Saya sudah tahu. Perkenalkan Oh Chi Hoon imnida. Saya kakaknya Sehun yang tinggal di Amerika. Senang berkenalan denganmu Suho-ssi" namja tampan yang sempat membuat para uke terpesona itu bernama Oh Chi Hoon yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyungnya Sehun.

Para uke dengan cepat menghampiri Hoon yang masih bersalaman dengan Suho.

"Annyeong... namaku D.O dan aku adalah main vocal EXO-K. Kamu hyungnya Sehun? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." D.O tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan tangan Suho dan menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"D.O gege gantian. Aku juga mau kenalan dengan Chi Hoon gege."-Tao

"Aku juga mau kenalan. Aku dulu karena aku yang lebih tua"-Xiumin

"Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"Aku dulu"

"DIAM!" suara bentakan Sehun membuat adu mulut antar para uke berhenti. Para ukepun mengkeret takut dan bersembunyi di belakang seme masing-masing.

"Hyung kenapa ada disini. Bukankah kau masih ada di Amerika?" tanya Sehun pada Hoon.

"Apa tidak boleh aku mengunjungi adik dan adik iparku? Aku kangen padamu Sehunnie. Apa kamu tak merindukanku? Padahal sudah hampir 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu" ujar Hoon. Dia mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya sangat erat

"Lepaskan hyung" Sehun menyentakkan pelukan Hoon yang terlampau erat.

"Wae? Kamu tak merindukanku?" Hoon memasang wajah pura-pura sedih

"Bukan begitu. Tapi aku pikir kau sudah tak ingat rumah lagi karena mungkin tinggal di Amerika membuatmu nyaman. Bahkan kau tak sempat datang ke pernikahanku" ucap Sehun yang menuai tawa dari sang hyung.

"Mianhae nae dongsaeng. Yang pentingkan aku sudah ada disini untuk menemuimu dan juga istrimu. Hah~ kamu bahkan mendahuluiku dalam hal menikah. Padahalkan aku hyungmu". Hoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikannya. Membuat Hoon heran dan bingung akan tingkah Luhan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku adik ipar?" tanya Hoon pada Luhan. Hoon mengecek penampilannya. _'masih tampan'_ pikir Hoon

"A-an-aniyo.. emm bi-bisakah ka-kau me-memanggilku Lu-luhan saja" jawab Luha gagap. Ia merutuki kinerja mulutnya yang tiba-tiba gagap di depan Hoon.

"Hahahaha... tidak perlu gugup begitu Luhan-ah. Aku dengar dari Umma kalau kau hamil 4 bulan? Berarti aku akan menjadi seorang Ahjussi ne?" Hoon mengusap kepala Luhan membuat Luhan blushing dan Sehun kesal

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh BabyDeerKU hyung" Sehun memeluk Luhan Protektif.

"Kau pelit sekali. Oke Luhan-ah boleh aku bicara berdua saja denganmu? Tanpa suamimu yang protektif ini?" Hoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan dan di sambut antusias oleh Luhan. Mereka berjalan menuju balkon kamar HunHan.

"YAK! HYUNG MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA ISTRIKU? KEMBALIKAN!" Sehun segera berlari menuju Hoon dan Luhan.

BRAKK

Sayang sekali pintu itu ditutup dengan tidak berperikepintuan oleh Luhan tepat di depan Sehun. Menyebabkan hidung dan bibir seksi Sehun mencium pintu. Sedangkan members lain yang melihat adegan itu sontak tertawa-tawa setan.

"BabyDeer... XiaoLu... Chagiya... Honey.. buka pintunya! Kau tidak tahu bahwa hyungku sangat berbahaya... please buka sayang" Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya brutal. _'mereka tidak boleh berdua saja ini berbahaya'_ pikir Sehun gila.

"OH SEHUN.. JIKA KAU MASIH MENGGEDOR PINTU LAGI MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DILUAR" Luhan berteriak dari dalam. Teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun mematung dan members lain tertawa semakin kencang. Bahkan BaekYeol couple sampai gegulingan di lantai karena tidak tahan menyaksikan drama suami-istri itu.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT" bentakan Sehun bukannya membuat members lain diam malah membuat mereka tambah kegelian. Hahaha suami-suami taku istri ternyata

.oOo.

Bulan datang. Menggantikan matahari yang sudah bertugas 12 jam. Bintang bintang tampak menghiasi langit. Tak ada awan mendung. Berarti tidak ada hujan #oke abaikan yang terakhir

Dorm EXO

Saat ini semua member EXO plus Hoon tengah mengelilingi meja makan. Tampak semua seme sudah duduk pada tempatnya menunggu para uke menyiapkan makanan.

Sehun masih menekuk wajahnya. Rupanya dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Hoon yang melihat raut muka adiknya seperti baju yang tidak di setrika berabad-abad itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Makanan datang" Seruan para uke terdengar dari dapur. Tak berapa lama para uke cantik bin seksi bin unyu itu keluar satu per satu dari dapur membawa banyak sekali hidangan. Tapi bukannya menaruh makanan lezat itu di meja, para uke malah sibuk mengerubungi Hoon seperti lebah mengerubungi madu.

"Hoon-ah coba ini. Ini adalah mie china buatanku. Enak sekali rasanya. Coba dech" Lay menyodorkan mie buatannya pada Hoon. Membuat Suho yang melihatnya naik darah seketika

"Ani. Makan ini saja. Bulgogi ini sangat lezat. Kau harus coba" D.O menarik Lay menjauh dari Hoon.

"Jangan Hoon gege. Makan puding panda milik Tao aja" Tao menarik D.O ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan makan milik Tao. Itu tidak enak. Makan bakpao buatanku saja. Ini nomer satu di dunia" Xiumin menyela

"Bakpao gege itu tidak enak" Tao mencibir Xiumin

"Yang paling enak Cuma bacon buatanku" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mendekati Hoon. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Punyaku yang lebih enak"

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku"

"Punyaku"

EKHEM

Suara deheman Kris yang biasanya bisa membuat suasana diam seketika tampak tidak mempan kali ini. Para uke –minus Luhan- masih saja sibuk berdebat membuat Kris heran. _'apa wibawaku sudah luntur ya? Oh tidak.. ini tidak boleh terjadi"_ pikir Kris parno. Dia jadi panik sendiri.

"Oke semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama-sama dengan yang lain. Mungkin yang lain juga sudah lapar" Suara Hoon menginterupsi perdebatan tidak jelas itu. Ajaibnya para uke langsung diam dan menurut. Mereka meletakkan piring-piring makanan di atas meja dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Hal itu tentu saja membuat para seme shock drastis.

Ada yang penasaran kenapa dari awal para seme berusaha meredam rasa cemburu mereka? Jawabannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena mereka tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Sehun jika mereka nekad melarang uke masing-masing. Setidaknya mereka bisa menghukum uke masing-masing nanti malam di kamar. _'Ummmm... 6 ronde mungkin cukup hahahaha'_ pikir para seme #ketawanista

.oOo.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Hoon sudah pulang pukul 8 malam tadi. Kepulangan Hoon sangat di syukuri oleh para seme. Mereka bahkan ingin merayakannya dengan dance harlem shake berjamaah. Tapi mungkin apa yang di rasakan para seme berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di rasakan para uke. mereka tampak tak rela melepas kepergian Hoon di depan pintu tadi. Bahkan jika Hoon tidak berjanji akan berkunjung lain hari mungkin dorm EXO sudah banjir air mata dari para uke cantik itu.

HunHan room

Saat ini couple kebanggaan kita sedang berlovey dovey di atas tempat tidur king size mereka. Sehun duduk bersender di kepala ranjang denganLuhan yang duduk di antara kedua kakinya. Punggung Luhan menempel pada dada Sehun yang hangat. Tangan Sehun membelai hangat perut Luhan yang berisi calon anak pertama mereka. Suasana yang sangat romantis.

"Sehunnie... kamu ingin anak kita namja atau yeoja?" tanya Luhan tanpa menatap mata Sehun. Dia lebih senang berbicara dengan Sehun dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Namja atau yeoja sama saja bagiku XiaoLu.. yang penting dia sehat dan bisa menjadi anak kebanggan kita" jawab Sehun. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Luhan. Menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar kuat dari dalam diri Luhan

"Kemarin umma Oh menelepon. Dia bilang kakakmu akan datang. Ia menyuruhku untuk memberitahukanmu. Tapi maaf kemarin aku lupa gara-gara kecapean berbelanja dengan yang lain" Luhan memainkan jemari Sehun yang masih menari di atas perutnya.

"Begitukah? Aku pikir hyung mau bikin aku jantungan dengan datang kesini tanpa memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu"

"Mianhae"

"Sudahlah. Tak apa" Luhan tersenyum manis. Semenjak dirinya hamil, sifat Sehun sedikit mulai sedikit bisa lebih dewasa. Tapi sifat egois dan kekanakannya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang dari dalam diri Sehun

"Gomawo"

"Hn"

"hooammmb" Luhan menguap pelan. Membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Mengantuk eoh? Kajja kita tidur. Mungkin baby juga sudah mengantuk" Sehun merebahkan Luhan hati-hati. Menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu.

"Sehunnie juga tidur. Kajja" Luhan menepuk sisi tempat tidur lainnya. Mempersilahkan Sehun untuk tidur disampingnya. Ajakan Luhan disambut baik oleh Sehun. Sekarang mereka berbaring bersama. Luhan menjadikan lengan Sehun sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Sehun merengku Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membagi cinta yang ia miliki melalui pelukan kasih sayang.

"Sehunnie.."

"Hmmm"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku dan baby ne"

"Tapi suaraku tidak sebagus kau Baby"

"Sehunnie jahat tidak mau menurutiku. Inikan kemauan baby juga"

"Oke... tapi jangan tertawa ne"

"NE"

_Moon Ee Yul Ri Ne Yo Geu Dae Ga Deul Uo Jyo_

_Chu Noon E Nan Nae Sa Ram In Gul Al AJyo_

_Nae Ap E Da Ga Wa Go Gae Sook Ee Myu_

_Bi Chin Ul Gool Chung Mal_

_Noon Ee Boo Shi Ge A Reum Dab Jyo_

_Waen Il InJi Na Sul JiGa Anh A Yo_

_Sul Re Go I Jyo_

_Nae Mam Eul Mo Doo Ga Jyu Gan Geu Dae_

_Jo Shim Seu Rub Ge Yie Gi Hal Rae Yo_

_Yong Gi Nae Bol Rae Yo_

_Na O Neul Boo Tu Geu Dae Reul_

_Sarang Hae Do Dwel GgaYo_

_Chu Eum In Gul Yo Boon Myung Han Neu Ggim_

_Noh Chi Go Ship Ji Anh Jyo_

_Sarang Ee O Ryu Na Boa Yo Geu Dae E Ge Neul_

_Joh Eun Gu ManJeul Gge Yo_

(May I Love You –YUNJAE-)

.oOo.

Omake:

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriakan penuh penderitaan para uke –minus Luhan- menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru dorm. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara desahan saling bersahutan. Udara di dorm terasa panas walaupun AC dalam keadaan menyala. Mungkin para seme sedang melaksanakan aksi balas dendam mereka. Hahaha...

**.oOo. .  
**

**Yeiiyyy akhirnya update juga. Maaf yaw kalau updatenya lama maklum soalnya lomba ekstrakulikuler membuatku harus fokus dulu**

**Disini aku biki LEE CHI HOON jadi kakaknya sehun. Aku ganti marganya jadi Oh menyesuaikan marganya sehun**

**Buat yang nunggu Games: Couple Forever? Sabar ne. Masih dalam tahap penyelesaian. Tapi mungkin agak lama coz pada minta yang panjang-panjang.**

**Sebenarnya aku gag bisa bikin yang panjang coz aku Cuma nulis apa saja yang ada di otakku. Tapi aku usahain panjang dech... ^_^**

**And kenapa aku pakai lagunya Yunjae padahal kisahnya beda ma HunHan? Coz aku kangen bangen ma Appa and Umma.**

**Aku berharap banget mereka bisa balik kayak dulu (AMIIIN)**

**Last... REVIEW NE! GOMAWOOOO...**


End file.
